


Ruby Collection: Ansem/Riku BDSM Drabbles

by igneousflower



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beating, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Sadism, Threesome, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igneousflower/pseuds/igneousflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles featuring Ansem and Riku in a BDSM relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Collection: Ansem/Riku BDSM Drabbles

Riku wiggled and tried not to cry in his ropes as his Dom ran a lubed hand up and down his cock. The man was relentless tonight–relentlessly _slow_. Light touches interspersed with an occasional firm stroke kept Riku right at the edge, just ready to boil over but never enough to satisfy. The sub’s arms and legs were belted down to the bed ( _it was so satisfying, the thickness of leather_ ), leaving him red-faced and shaking at his Dom’s mercy. 

He’d asked his Dom for a rough night–the flogger and the cane and the vibrating plugs that stretched him too wide. But instead, he got this. A slow, easy burn. The pride in him wanted to snark some insult at the man, to break this lesson down and get pain for himself, but he just couldn’t bring himself to disobey. Ansem held his pleasure–literally–in his hands. All he could do was pray he’d get to cum and obey his Master’s one order: _no breaking eye contact_.  

Ansem wore a small, dangerous smile, rubbing a single finger against the spot just underneath the boy’s cockhead. He knew the pace was just torture for the young man (a fact he reveled in). Usually he liked to fuck him with pain and brutality, but Riku had been having a tough time lately, so he figured a change was in order. It was good to keep him on his toes. Besides, his boy was uncharacteristically impatient tonight, and he looked _so good_ writhing in his belts. With his eyes locked onto his sub, Ansem smoothed the boy’s foreskin back and forth over the tip until he was dripping white. 

“H-hhnn…”

“What’s wrong, Riku?”

Ansem’s silky voice had just the smallest underlay of gravel to it, Riku felt his dick twitch at the sound. Not to mention hearing the man call him by name always made him both seethe and blush.

“Need to _cum_ ,” the sub said exasperated, arching his back. 

“Hmm.” The older man continued fondling Riku’s cock, sliding a finger over the slit one, two, three times just to see him shiver. 

Ansem was impressed so far at his boy’s ability to maintain eye contact, he had to admit he hadn’t expected Riku to hang onto his composure for so long tonight. (When Riku was at this kind of low, he often lashed out–a silent plea for Ansem to reign him back in). Pain was effective with Riku, but when the boy was so eager for it, he couldn’t just _give_ it to him. He needed to maintain control–that was what the boy needed most. 

Staring into his sub’s gorgeous aquamarine eyes, he let go of his cock completely and licked a stripe up his own finger. With the lightest touch, he ran that wet finger up the boy’s cock from base to tip and smiled as the organ throbbed. He never once broke eye contact. He wanted to see those eyes plead and panic for climax. He wanted to wrench the boy open and make him show him just how good he felt. 

Ansem continued by giving Riku a few thorough strokes, which had him throwing his head back and trying to buck. Yesss, coiling heat finally, just a little more, so close–

The Dom slowed again. Riku curled his fingers. 

“You’re so pitiful like this. You’d do anything to get off.”

A firm statement; they both knew it was true. Ansem started jerking his sub’s cock hard before he could get any response out. He much preferred Riku’s sharp, wordless inhales to his arguments. 

Riku’s lip bled as he bit down hard to keep from making any embarrassing sounds–that was just what Ansem wanted, after all. The slower his Dom stroked, the more his body rebelled. A dull, needy ache settled in his balls; the muscles of his arms and legs went sore from writhing; the blush on his face heated to near feverish; his length leaked steadily over his thighs. And all the while Ansem looked over him with a sadistic smile and commanding eyes.

“How do you want to cum, then?”

“Doesn’t fucking matter…!” a sob broke. Riku was in utter agony, breaths mirroring the pace of Ansem’s hand. “Hit me, fuck me, anything! Th-this isn’t… near enough!”

“Actually, I think it’s quite a lot,” Ansem said coolly. “My hand on your cock. Such a simple act. You do this to yourself, don’t you? Play with your cock until you cum? But now I’m doing it for you, and I have control. I would say this is a lot more intimate than just fucking.”

And it truly was, Ansem thought. When he was busy fucking his sub, of course he enjoyed looking at him, but being able to appreciate every detail of Riku’s pleasure outside his own urgent need was a treat. His boy was exquisite. Even more so when he was riled up. 

Struck with a thought, Ansem leaned over to Riku’s ear and whispered, “Give me a show, Riku. Try to fuck my hand, and don’t be quiet about it, or I won’t let you cum.”

Riku hesitated. He always had been a tad self-conscious when it came to openly displaying his pleasure, and he was having trouble getting fully into subspace tonight as it was, but that was exactly what Ansem wanted to fix. The Dom pinched the boy’s thigh to get him moving. 

“You only have two minutes or I’ll leave you here aching. Then you’ll learn what pain means.”

Succumbing to those dark, narrowed eyes, Riku swallowed and gritted his teeth. His Master made a nice tight tunnel with his hand for him, slick from his own pre-cum and lube. Flexing and struggling against the belts, Riku shifted his hips up and glided his cock through that waiting hand. His eyes fluttered immediately, and it took another pinch to his thigh to remind him to keep them open, but once he got started, there was no stopping. 

Riku moaned–a long, thready sound–as he bucked his hips into his Master’s hand. Ansem clenched and loosened for him just like the inside of a body. If Riku closed his eyes, he probably wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. Except he couldn’t close his eyes. Ansem was staring him down, smiling closed-lipped and examining everything from his face to his chest to his dick. The scrutiny was both humiliating and glorious. 

“That’s it, Riku. Isn’t that better now?” Ansem cooed mockingly.  

Thrusting into Ansem’s hand should have given Riku some control, but he still felt helpless. And he loved it. He could barely move, only able to get himself a few inches into that tight grip before he sank down and slid out. Pain would be better, but he liked the silent threat of his Master’s hand on his cock. Thick fingers pressed nice and tight around the bottom of Ansem’s fist, and tightened further when the man wanted him to be louder. 

The sub’s legs and arms started to burn the more he jerked his body up in his restraints, but he was closecloseclose, he just need something a little more–

“P-please, Master…” he begged between breaths, so low he wasn’t sure if his Master heard him.

“Louder, boy.”

Riku tried to glare but all that came out were tears. “Please, Master, I’m–hhha–I just need… tighter!”

When he got no response, just a slackening of Ansem’s fist, Riku threw his head back and let out a shaky jumble of words. “Fuck fuck please just let me cum please I’ll do anything please I need it fuck…!”

Ansem smiled. Such raw honesty, in such a pretty voice. And such pretty eyes, so bright and finally, so submissive. 

“Want me to milk it out for you?”

“Hhnyes thank you sir, Master–ah!”

Ansem pinned Riku’s hips to the bed and straddled him to keep him from moving, then put both hands on the pulsing, desperate cock and _pumped._  Strong hands practically pushed the cum up out of the sub and had him fisting the sheets and thrashing his release. Riku erupted in three strings of cum– short, nearly painful but blissful contractions. His eyes uncontrollably clenched shut, but he was too lost in orgasm to notice if his Master reprimanded him. All he registered were the hands working his cock and the belts securing him to the bed and the liquid pleasure rolling through his body. 

Riku came back to reality a few minutes later, moaning at Ansem’s touch as he unfastened the belts. The man cleaned him off, switched his pillow, and rubbed his hands into Riku’s sore muscles. With barely a voice to protest, Riku lied still and let it happen. Gentleness wasn’t what he wanted, but Ansem always seemed intent on giving it to him after rough scenes. 

“Do you feel better?” 

“Yeah…” Riku rasped. Even without pain, the tension in his head was a lot lighter.

“You’re to take a short nap, then I’ll wake you for a bath,” the Dom decided. 

Riku fell to the command with a small nod and rolled onto his side to sleep. He felt Ansem’s eyes on him while he drifted off: curious, watching, and pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow kh-nsfw-thoughts.tumblr.com for more Kingdom Hearts drabbles and headcanons :)


End file.
